Fantastic Four X Fast and the Furious
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: When the sister of Brian ends up in New York racing she finds the Fantastic Four after her most of the time until something tragic happens and a heist by Doom is made and involes fast cars.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I saw the movie Fast and the Furious including , 2 Fast 2Furious and I knew I had to make a crossing with Fantastic Four and it. So if you don't like it who cares that's your opinion it but DON'T FLAME or I'll hunt your story down and destroy it with my comments like you do with mine. By the way I hope you people like it because it took me along time to write it. Oh by the way there will be more Fantastic four this first chapter is just explaining about my character and what she dose. **

**_I Do not own Fast and the furious 1, or 2 and I do not own Fantastic four but I do own _Dawn, CJ, Jermaine.**

* * *

+Wrecking+

Dawn was standing by her car that was gold with a fire symbol on it. The other drivers were right by her's talking to their girlfriends or friends. Unthankfully her brother was not there to wish her luck. Ever since her brother Brian had found out about her racing cars on the freeway with other drivers he had disapproved because she was a girl and his sister. But thankfully Dominic was there to race her and cheer her on as well as her brother's friend Tej who had moved up to New York. She was chewing her gum when Dominic walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around surprised and then quickly gave her smiles. She didn't smile a lot since she'd rather be a bitch all the time. Besides you had to hold your own in this kind of community. Her brother being the type of person he was had told Dominic to please watch his sister for him so that was what he was doing. Tej walked up to her and smiled and said, "You ready to do this thing girl."

"You bet I am, oh by the way where's that CD I asked for Tej," Dawn asked.

"Right here, Now 20 I do believe," Tej said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Yeah my lucky CD, I can concentrate better when this is going, what about you Dominic how do you concentrate," Dawn asked.

"That is a secret," Dominic smiled and then looked at Dawn's car.

"Are you sure you got that thing running right again," Dominic asked.

"Of course, it was the carburetor that blew up on me last time," Dawn said blowing a bubble from her bubble gum.

"I say that one of CJ's boys did it, I don't think that it did it on it's own," Dominic said.

"Well should I let you lover birds talk or shall we get going," Tej said.

"We're not lover birds Tej," both Dominic and Dawn said at the same time.

"Yeah what ever, oh by the way we better watch the roads tonight or those stupid freaks called superheroes are going to be on our ass. We got several people surrounding the place making sure the cops won't catch us so don't worry about them Dawn just make sure you shift the right gears and never let of the gas just skid alright because that is what's going to help you to win," Tej said as Dawn nodded and then opened up her car door and got in. She leaned over to the CD player and put in the Now 20 CD. She quickly turned it to number three and the song Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls started blaring out of the car. All of the people around stared at Dawn's car and her. Most people were laughing at how this girl was going to try and beat them. Everyone else got in their car and the crowd backed out of the way of them while Tej walked to the middle of the cars.

"Now anything goes tonight, and I mean anything, just no guns please," at that moment a guy handed his girl his gun and Tej continued, " Now there will be a surprise in this one so be ready for anything, oh by the way good luck." Tej had a new way of starting the races. He pulled out his gun and aimed it toward the air. Many other cars were starting up and making all the noises Dawn was used to. Tej closed one ear and his eyes and shot the gun and then everyone was off.

Dawn was going as fast as she could and trying to keep her hands away from the buttons on her wheel that were going to help her at the end when she needed it. She was closing in on a white car that had red paint on that spelled out 'Fuck Off'. She was right beside him and she didn't even look at him as she kept her eyes on the road watching for anything in her path. She was about the turn and she knew the guy beside her wanted to bump her off to the side and throw her car into one of the shops they were speeding past. When they made that turn she quickly threw her car toward his, which crashed, into one of the stores on his side.

He was screaming all kinds of cuss words that Dawn was not able to hear because she was already trying to catch up to the red car up ahead which she new was her worst enemy's named CJ. She saw him smiling at her when she looked over. She just made a disgusted look when he blew her a kiss. She quickly rammed his car and then they were at it while ramming their cars together. She finally saw an exit coming up and rammed his car as hard as she could and he ended up taking the wrong exit where he was also cussing up a storm. Dawn sped up but couldn't see the orange and green car that was Dominic's but soon found it ramming a black one with blue stripes on it that was Jeramaine, someone that Dominic did not like at all. Dawn knew there was about to be a collision with theirs and hers. She did what she could only do and that was go between them right as they pulled away for a sec. They were coming back to ram each other not noticing Dawn there and she knew she had to get out of there or there was going to be a huge wreck.

She pushed the only thing she new was going to get her out of there and that was the red button on her steering wheel and when she did that everything became a blur and that including things in front of her. She noticed how she was coming up on a bridge that had been raised and that was when it hit her that that was the surprise Tej had told her about. She let go of the red button and eased up and then completely stopped and then backed up and then put the car in forward again and hit the gas and sped forward but by that time her worst enemy CJ had caught up with her so she knew this was going to kill her but she pushed the red button hopping that she'd survive this.

CJ unbeknownst about it saw it and hit the gas as hard as he could and he also went fly toward it. By that time CJ and Dawn were side by side as they went up the ramp of the bridge. Dawn was praying that she'd live to see her brother again as she hit the end and went flying in the air as well as CJ. She screamed in joy as she felt herself lift off of her seat a bit and then she hit the seat again with her bottom as it landed on the seat again. Unfortunately CJ had landed in a couple of bushes and tore up his car. She pulled up to the finish line where everyone was screaming. She looked over to a tank in the middle of her seat and the passenger's and patted it thanking it. She stopped the car and got out as Tej walked up and hugged her and said, "We have a winner, my girl Dawn, sister to one of our old buddy Brian." Everyone was cheering as someone else pulled in and Dawn turned around and smirked as she saw Dominic's car pulled up with the front end missing a bit. _Tenth time this week _Dawn thought as she walked over to Dominic who saw her and smiled and said, "So you beat me to it."

"Like always boy and you know that very well. I guess your just getting to rusty to keep up with me," Dawn said.

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean you know how to fix better cars than me, oh that's right you can't," Dominic said to Dawn while smiling at everyone.

"Yeah whatever," Dawn said as she watched the other cars come in.

"You know Dawn everybody thinks this belongs to you girl," Tej said handing three hundred dollars to her. Dawn smiled and counted some of it while splitting it and handing half to Dominic.

"There to fix the front end of your car again," Dawn said as everyone cleared out and by that time you could fully see what she looked like. She had sandy blond hair that had been layered and cut short to where it only went an inch below her shoulder. She had a strait nose like her brother's but she had full lips to fit her girly look. She had blue eyes, which she had inherited from her mother. She had a good body, not perfect but good. She was wearing some tight hip hugger jeans and some of her thong was showing since her shirt only went an inch and a half below her breasts. Her shirt was gold colored and didn't have a back since it tied behind there. Her hair was in a short ponytail and looked like it had been sprayed with some kind of sparkly hair spray. She didn't wear too much makeup because her brother would never allow it and Dominic said she looked better without it. She listened to everything Dominic said since him and her were tight ever since they met and that was when her brother had introduced them. She could swear Dominic loved her more than a friend or a sisterly way but she really ignored that. She was wearing gold and white tennis shoes as well to complete her outfit.

All the sudden someone started screaming they were here and everyone began running. "Oh shit Dominic we better get the hell out of here," Dawn said. Dominic and Dawn ran toward their cars and got in and started it. Dominic pulled up to Dawn's and said, " Follow me." Dawn nodded and he sped off as well as she did. About that time she saw fire racing over top of her car since she had top down to see where the so called Fantastic four were. Dawn all the sudden saw a guy stretch out his arms and stop the red and white car she had slammed into the store and pull him out. She smiled at that as she sped past everyone with her radio blaring out 'Pon De Replay' by Rihanna. She saw that a huge rock looking guy called the Thing came out of nowhere and was going to try and stop her car but she quickly swerved her car and it began going round and round and then stopped as she saw Dominic ahead of her and sped up toward him. Dawn laughed at how that guy couldn't catch her and soon regretted her absence mindlessness as she saw Mr. Flame boy land on the hood of her car and talk, "Hey it had my symbol of it." Dawn yelled, " Get the hell off of my car or you'll regret it."

"And How will I," at that moment Dawn got in her glove box and pulled out what looked like a gun but was actually a stunner. She shot it at him which hit him square in the chest and he flew off of the car she looked behind her waved bye to him. When she turned around she saw what looked like a force field in front of her. She crashed right into it and wrecked her car. She quickly got out and ran into an alley nearby. A couple of blocks away from the alley she knew was her and Dominic's secret spot that no one would ever notice. She ran down the alley as fast as her feet would carry her. Finally she felt a sharp pain and collapsed. She turned around and found that her leg had caught on something and had cut her pretty bad even though she was wearing jeans. She tried to get up but felt that sharp pain in her leg again. She heard someone coming down the alley.

"Shit," she said under her breath. She got up as good as she could and limped over toward a place that was an even tinier alley and hid there. As she did that she noticed the Thing run by looking around the alley. When he passed she sighed in relief and turned around only to come face to face with one of the most hottest guys she'd ever seen and she knew who it was. It was Johnny Storm, or in other words, The Human Torch. He grabbed her hands to keep her from running.

"Well look what I have here Mrs. Stunning Gun," Johnny said.

"Let me go," Dawn yelled.

"I will the moment the cops have you," Johnny said smirking at what she was wearing and then said, " Or maybe I might keep you."

"You aren't touching her," a voice came from behind him and then she saw Torch get thrown aside. She felt all of her strength fall onto her leg again and hurt like hell she screamed in pain. She heard Dominic's voice say, "Let's get out of here Tej I think Dawn's really hurt." She guessed that he nodded and they began running. Dominic ran down the next alley to the secret place and told Tej to push aside the wood and then threw him the keys for him to open the door, which he did and then they ran in while Tej put the wood back into place and then shut the door locking it. Dominic immediately began fixing her leg by cleaning it up and then he could see the damage. The cut was deep but not deep enough to take her to the hospital. He fixed her leg and then turned off the light in her part of the room and let her fall asleep. But Dawn couldn't get those smoldering eyes from Johnny Storm out of her head.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :-)**

**NO FLAMES:-(**


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go people another update for the ones who read this. NO FLAMES.

* * *

**

Motor cross Buddy+

It took a week or so for the wound to really heal and there were some yells from the phone exchanged with brother and sister and friend and friends. It ended in Dawn winning again of course. She refused to move down to Miami with her brother because the only thing you could do down there is really smoke, drink, do drugs, dance, and maybe occasionally drive and race. But yeah she was still going to go on living with Dominic and Tej. She woke up Thursday morning feeling great and hopped out of bed putting on her flare out sweats and put on her old High school hoodi with the Blue Devil symbol on it. She walked out into the living room yawning. She looked over and saw Dominic on the couch watching T.V. while Tej was in his chair playing a video game. She chuckled at that because he had been at that game for about three weeks now. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and looked in to find that it was almost empty. She found the milk she was looking for that thankfully was not stale and put it on the table. She then walked over to the cabinet and opened it up and then pulled out a glass and walked back over to the table and made herself a glass of milk and then just to make it a bit sweet put some sugar in it. She walked over the couch where Dominic was sitting and just collapsed on it. Dominic looked up and said, "Mornin how you feeling."

"Good just a little headache but that was just because of that damn drink I had last night. I think I might go to the motor cross track today and then swing by the store and pick up some groceries because we are out," Dawn said a she quickly chugged down her milk and then sitting it down on the coffee table. She leaned on Dominic's shoulder as she watched T.V.

"You know I think I got one more level on this damn thing and I'll be done and maybe I can come with you because I don't trust you when you buy food," Tej said as he pushed the buttons on his game boy. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him and flipped him off.

"What about you Dominic what is your plans for the day," Dawn asked smiling up at him.

"I have to work on the car that way it will be ready for the next race. Oh by the way please take my bike that way you won't have a wreck on that piece of junk you call a motor cross bike," Dominic said. Dawn just grumbled under her breath as she got up and went to get dressed. She put her hair up as usual to keep it off of her neck. She also put on her tight hip hugger jeans that looked all torn up and worn out. She walked over to her closet and picked out her shirt that looked torn up but was jut made like that and had the saying on it that said, 'Don't Make Me Mad,' in red. She put on her black bra so that it will show threw her white shirt. She liked making boys drool over her. She grabbed her black shoes and slipped into them. She then grabbed her keys to her other car and her CD case. She walked out of her room to find Tej was also ready to go and walked out with her where she found Dominic loading his bike into her truck. She smiled at him for that. She got into the car and turned it on waiting for Tej to get in. She put in her 'Eminem Curtain Call the hits,' She then turned it to number 14 which was the song 'When I'm Gone,' by Eminem. Dominic walked up and handed Dawn's gear through the window.

"Please don't get into trouble or hurt or your brother is going to kill me," Dominic said.

"I won't you know me," Dawn said.

"That's what I'm afraid of because I know you," Dominic said looking down as he leaned on the car. About that time Tej got in after loading in his bike and gear.

"Well are we going or are you to lovers going to talk all day," Tej said.

"We're not lovers," Dawn and Dominic said at the same time.

"By the way one of the Fantastic four will be at the races today so be careful," Dominic said.

"Alright," Dawn said and started up the car and then put it in reverse and began to back up out of the drive and then when she was on the road put it in forward again and drove off toward the bike races. Anything that had a motor she usually knew how to drive and she was determined to go down knowing she had a wild life. She drove past all of the large buildings in the city. She drove past the place where her car had crashed and saw that it was gone but there were pieces still left there like little shinning pieces of glass. She grimaced at that and then remembered that her car crashed because of that Invisible girl. She turned the corner towards the stadium where not many people were parked. She parked her car and saw that the place was still locked so she just sat in the car as the music played. She heard the sound of the game boy again. Probably because Tej wanted to finish his game. Just as the song 'Shake that' by Eminem came on they opened the back doors to the motor cross track. She got out of the car and left it running which caused the song 'shake that' to keep running. She walked up to the back of her truck and began to unhook her bike without Tej's help just as she was getting out it began to fall and she grabbed it but it was to heavy and she began to skid. All the sudden she felt that it became lighter and opened her eyes to find one of the cutest guys she had ever seen and then noticed he was Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four. She heard her car turn off and Tej open his door.

Tej came over and saw both Johnny Storm the Human Torch and Dawn staring at each other. He caught his breath and then breathed out when thankfully he didn't notice her and helped get it out of the truck and said, "Your not very graceful for a girl are you."

"Well for a guy I guess you don't have to big of a dick," Dawn said offended by his comment.

"Well you don't seem to have very good figure," Johnny Storm said.

"That's not what you were saying the other night when you caught me," immediately Dawn threw a hand over her mouth.

"Wait a minute now I remember. Your that girl who I was chasing the other night and got stunned by with a stun gun. You know I could call right now and have you in jail," Johnny said.

"You can't because I didn't do anything and besides you never really caught me because my friend Dominic hit you over the head and knocked you out flame boy," Dawn said as she walked back to her truck and pulled out her gear while the whole time Johnny was staring at her butt. He had to admit she had a good body and that he was just saying she didn't because he was mad at her for making that on comment about him.

"Stop staring at my ass or you'll regret ever being born," Dawn said.

"Oh sorry just had my eyes locked on your beautiful body," Johnny said putting out his charm to charm this girl into his trap.

"Oh drop it, I know what your like Johnny Storm it's in all of the magazines. You're a sex driven ass who charms ever hot girl that he wants," Dawn said looking at him.

"Really you are hot even with those green eyes of yours that have that goldish looking ring around them," Dawn dropped her mouth while she was turned around. No one had never noticed her eyes at first glance or glaring, not even Dominic and she was sure not even her brother or closets members of the family noticed her golden ring around them. She turned around and sucked in all of her emotion but it didn't seem to work since she was a still a bit surprised by that comment.

"Not even my family notices that about my eyes, have you been stalking me or something," Dawn said a little snappy.

"No I just notice them, they look really nice," Johnny said as she shut the door.

"Do you have your gear and bike with you," Dawn asked feeling a little bit better about him.

"Yeah why," Johnny asked.

"How about you race me inside. One on one, no stopping, and three laps around," Dawn said.

"Sure," He said with one of his trademark smirks.

A little while later they were on the track waiting for Tej to give the go and then he did and they were off. As they jumped the hills of dirt they did many tricks at one point Johnny even stood strait up while holding the bars with his hands to keep from falling or losing his bike. Dawn had done something similar but spread her legs. When they both landed they were laughing. They had both forgot to stop after three laps and pretty much went all day laughing at each other. At one point Johnny tried to do a frontward flip by letting go of his bike but the bike flew away from his grasp and he was falling, until he flew off as fire and then lost control and flew toward the ground. When Dawn fell back to the ground and stopped her bike she ran over to him as he was breathing hard.

"Johnny, Johnny, god are you okay," Dawn said running to him to see if he was okay.

"God how I'd love to hear that while your in bed with me," Johnny said smiling through his helmet. Dawn took of his helmet and slapped him.

"You asshole I was worried about you," Dawn said a little fumed.

"Sorry, I'm fine but I am disappointed that I still can't land that move," Johnny said getting up while his clothes were scorched he ripped them off so you could see his uniform which had the famous encircled 4 in it. She smiled at that but then went to her stone cold face again.

"You know you should smile more you look nicer that way," Johnny said.

"Thanks but where I live you have to act like a bitch or you don't get by living," Dawn said.

"Well maybe you need to spend a night where I live and you'd see how nice it is there," Johnny said.

"I don't think Dominic or my brother would be to happy about me staying the night with a total stranger since what happened last time," Dawn said.

"What happened last time," Johnny asked smiling.

"Got drunk, lost my virginity, next day woke up with a total stranger, and then my friend Dominic tearing him to pieces," Dawn said.

"Wow sounds like a perfect night to me, but if you spent the night with me you'd be with three other people and there would be an extra room since my sister is now sleeping in Reed's room," Johnny said.

"Wait your actually asking me to stay at your house with you," Dawn said stopping and facing him.

"Well yeah I thought you knew what I was talking about," Johnny said.

"No I didn't and besides I wouldn't do no such thing, because my friend Dominic would kill me," Dawn said.

" Oh come on do you always listen to your friend," Johnny asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes because he cares about me, and he trust me and I won't break that trust, and…" but she was stopped by someone yelling her name. She turned around and saw her brother standing by Tej.

"BRIAN," She ran over to him leaving Johnny in the dust. Dawn ran to her brother as Johnny began to walk toward her. When Dawn reached her brother she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Dominic said I'd find you here, I came to visit for awhile and make sure your doing alright," Brian said as he looked behind her and saw Johnny Storm and gave a the look that meant, 'I don't like you near my sister,' and that was clear.

"Well I'll see you around…" Johnny began but stopped when he didn't know her name.

"Dawn, Dawn O'Connor," Dawn said noticing him.

"Here's my cell number if you ever get lonesome and need somebody to hang with," Johnny said handing a piece of paper to Dawn, which she took and stuffed into her shoe since she had no pockets.

"Here's mine," Dawn said pulling out a card and writing her number on it after her brother handed her a pen.

"Thanks see you around," Johnny said smirking and walking off. Brian didn't ask about him since it seemed like they had just met so he wasn't going to fuss until he found some solid evidence about him. After they went shopping for groceries they returned home and Dawn immediately retreated to her room very tired from the day. Dominic later came in to check up on her but found her sleeping and left.

* * *

**There you go now Review. NO FLAMES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I know it has been a long time since I've updated so DON'T HURT me. I've been so busy with the T-caps which is a very big test at my school at the end of the year. I've been on T-cap's Blitz for about almost a month and my brain hurts now it's T-cap time and that makes my head hurt even more so that's why I haven't been writing but here's a chapter of mine that I found that I had already finished a while back and forgot to put up so here you go enjoy my people who read this story.

* * *

**+New Friends+

Later in the week Dawn's brother left after their bonding time and then she was left alone. Dominic was on a trip toward Auburn, NY to see an old friend he new back from his high school days. Tej had gone with him so Dawn was pretty much alone and bored. She was watching T.V. one day when the phone rang. She literally crawled from the back of the couch with chips still in her mouth. She quickly gulped them down as she picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hi, is Dawn O'Connor there," a male voice said.

"This is her, who is this," Dawn asked.

"Johnny, you remember me from the motor cross Track," Johnny said. Across town he sat in his room with the song 'Come On Come in' by Velvet Revolver was blaring out of his stereo.

"Oh hi, what do you want," Dawn voice came out of the receiver.

"Oh I was wondering if you might want to come over to my house for a while and have dinner with my friends if you have nothing else to do," Johnny said as Sue came into the room and slammed open the door and walked toward his radio and turned down the volume. Sue mouthed, "Keep it down." Johnny mouthed back, "Whatever."

"I guess so, my brother just went back to Miami and my friends took a trip up to Auburn and will be there for a while so I'm alone. Yeah sure that would be nice," came Dawn's voice. Johnny mouthed, "yes" to the ceiling and threw his arms up and then brought them down in victory. He quickly remembered she was on the line and put the phone back to his ear and said, "So what time will I pick you up." He heard a pause and then her voice say, "I'll drive there just give me directions." Johnny quickly explained to her the way to his place and then got off the phone.

All the way across town at Dawn's house she ran to her room and got ready. She tore off her sweats and put on some of her hip hugger jeans with beads all around them. She then threw on her shirt T-shirt that said, 'Girls rock,' in red beads. She also threw on her black jacket, which went with a pair of sweats she had. The design on it was tight fitting and had a mouth on the side that had it's tongue sticking out and it was red, black and white. She put on her gold chain that her brother had given to her as a goodbye present that way she wouldn't miss him that much. She then threw on her black tennis shoes with the same design as the jacket. She put on just a bit of make up to make her look at least a bit good. She then grabbed Dominic's car keys to his other car, which he loaned to her since she didn't always like driving her truck. She then grabbed her over shoulder purse and walked out of her bedroom.

She walked over to the door that led outside and walked out. She locked the door behind her as she walked out and then walked over to the garage and opened it and walked in getting in Dominic's black and white car that sometimes he raced at the races. She started it up and immediately the song called, 'New World Symphony' by Miri Ben-Ari feat. Pharoahe Monch came on. She pulled out of the garage and when she was completely out she got out and shut the garage door locking it as well. She then got back in the car and pulled out and drove off down the road toward her destination.

When she reached it she found that it looked like a huge hotel. She got out of the car and a valet told her he would take it to the garage she thanked him for that. She walked in and smiled at a guy that passed. She walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator since she had been concerned about her figure lately. When she reached the door she was looking for she knocked. She heard someone's footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a guy that she knew all to well from the news. His name was Reed Richards and he was also named Mr. Fantastic.

"Hello who are you," Reed asked.

"My name is Dawn O'Connor, I'm here to see Johnny," Dawn said.

"Oh wait a minute," Reed turned his head and yelled out, "JOHNNY SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU." He turned back around and held out a hand and said, "My name is Reed I'm Johnny's brother-in-law." Dawn shook his hand and heard someone literally running down the hall and then Johnny skidded past the door and she guessed he crashed. Reed invited her in and she walked in to see a hall of rooms and then she looked father and saw what looked almost like a laboratory. She looked back and found Johnny around a broken table.

"Johnny," Reed said fuming.

"Don't worry Reed I'll buy a new one," Johnny said as he turned his head toward Dawn. He quickly got up and walked toward her.

"Glad you came, I guess you've already met Reed, you'll meet the rest later," Johnny said as fast as he could.

"Calm down Johnny I'm not going tune you out but I will if I have to," Dawn said. About that time the Thing or as some people would call him Ben walked out.

"Oh Dawn that huge load over there is Ben," Dawn laughed as Ben yelled, "Your going to regret that later flame boy." Ben walked over and looked Dawn over and said to Johnny, " You better not do anything to this one Johnny, she might kill you if you try." Ben then looked back to Dawn and said, "Hi my name is Ben I'm a friend on Johnny's. His sister is in the kitchen cooking." Dawn nodded at what he said and then the other's led her to the kitchen where she saw a blond girl and well shaped as well working at the stove. The woman turned around and smiled at Dawn.

"Hi you must be that girl that Johnny talks about all the time," Dawn blushed at that. She couldn't believe he told everyone about her.

"I guess so, my names Dawn," Dawn said.

"My name is Sue I'm Johnny's sister. If you have any trouble you can call me and I'll fix it," Sue said walking over and shaking her hand.

"Wait a minute your that one girl who tore up my car two weeks ago," Dawn said.

"Like I said I'll fix anything. I think Reed knows how to fix that car back to its place," Sue said flashing Reed a look of concern.

"Yeah I'll see that you get another car that looks and is built just like it," Reed said.

"Good," Dawn said smirking.

"Alright is everyone ready to eat," Sue said starting to place all the food on the table. Everyone said yeah.

"You know it's nice to have another girl here, at least now we can control these guys," Sue said walking over to the table to sit down. Johnny being the charmer he was pulled the seat out for Dawn. Dawn blushed and said, "Thank you Johnny."

"Your welcome," Johnny said flashing one of his charming smiles as he sat down.

"So what's for dinner sis," Johnny said.

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and salad," Sue said smiling.

"No I mean for desert," Johnny said smirking. Sue shot him a glare but answered with, "Heard of a mini angel pie."

"Oh I have they're very good, my mother can fix the best chocolate one," Dawn said smiling at her. Sue smiled back and then both of them shot the others a gaze meaning what about you.

"Never heard of it," the boys said in unison.

Sue sat down after all the food was placed. They said a prayer and began to eat while talking about various things like, cars, woman problems, men problems, Reed's new invention, and last but not least how Dawn should be Johnny's new girl friend which he agreed to quickly but Dawn just gave that look that meant no and then said it. After dinner Reed showed her his new invention, which was some kind of chip that you insert into someone's skin and a remote that is on a watch that changes your appearance. He was still working on it but he thought it was coming along nicely. She thought it might be painful and Johnny quickly agreed. After that they all walked into the living room and chatted about other things like how Dawn makes a living and they were surprised when she said "Racing." She told them about how she rather live her life wild instead of boring and old. She told them about how once she sky dived, and how she rock climbed sometimes. Dawn was not afraid of anything well maybe a few things but danger she wasn't, she was born to be in danger. She did anything that involved it being a sport but a job she didn't have because she could never find the right one. She left the job business up to Dominic, besides she was only 24 she still had a life to live. For a little while they even talked about music until Dawn noticed she should get back to the house since she had to feed the dog she had outside. Johnny offered to go with her and then she could come back but she said no because she had to get some sleep.

When she was driving home she noticed how one of the store's had a broken window. She stopped the car and then looked in Dominic's glove box, which thankfully had a gun in it. She even found two packs of bullets. She got out of the car and walked toward the store while trying not to be seen. At least she new if she had to fight whoever was in there she had a gun and her old martial art moves she had from when she was a kid, for a defense. She walked threw the glass as careful as she could. She noticed how this was a gun shop when she stepped through because it had guns everywhere. She was careful as she could but when she noticed a couple of guys near the back talking to each other she began to panic. She also noticed their so called leader who was wearing what looked like a metal mask and a large green coat that went down below his knees. She was breathing real hard now. Just as she was about shoot, she heard a gun's safety click off behind her and then someone say, " Boss found someone."

The guy that with the metal mask looked around and saw him and her and smiled and that was when she noticed it. He wasn't wearing a mask that was his face. The man began to talk and he said, " Bring her over here." The guy behind her picked her up and pushed her forward trying to get her to walk while he kept the gun on the back of her head. When they reached behind the counter, Dawn thought rationally and quickly ducked and swung her foot around making the guy trip and then she pulled out her gun and shot him in the leg while she grabbed his gun. She stood up and was about to point the guns at the guy with the metal face but found lightning heading toward her. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her stomach and then footsteps walking toward her and someone picking her up. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back and she shut her eyes to the darkness when she felt tired.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAMES**


End file.
